


Better Things To Concentrate On

by jinzou_enemy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: Midori and Shinobu go out on a date to the movies.
Relationships: Sengoku Shinobu/Takamine Midori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Better Things To Concentrate On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryuseiyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuseiyellow/gifts).



If it weren’t for the fact that the movie was deafening, Midori would’ve been more nervous that Shinobu might hear how loud his heartbeat must’ve been. 

Once again he wipes his palms on his pants. A quick glance to his right confirms that Shinobu is still riveted on the movie playing. They must’ve been half-way through by now, but time still felt like it had slowed to a crawl. If Midori remembered the synopsis correctly, it had been something about ninjas, or shinobi. 

It was all the same to Midori, really. The point was that his boyfriend’s eyes had lit up at the mention of going to said movie.

Speaking of his boyfriend…    
  
It was still bizarre to call Shinobu that. He would mouth the word to himself, but he was too worried that Shinobu would catch him and inquire. Regardless, the title (even unspoken) makes warmth spread throughout his body. 

He was still new to this.  _ Both _ of them were still new to this. While he was still giddy, it was equally as nerve-wracking. This date of theirs was only their third as an official couple, and Midori could throw up from the nerves that were coming from the potential to screw this up. 

Taking a couple of deep breaths, he decided to just go for it. 

Slowly, Midori reached his hand over the armrest between them to grab Shinobu’s hand with his own, intertwining their fingers. 

With bated breath, Midori watches Shinobu flinch lightly before glancing down at their connected hands. His eyes trail up and eventually land on Midori’s face. It doesn’t take long for the realisation to set in, and Shinobu’s cheeks begin to blush. 

“Midori-kun, is something the matter?” He leans in as he says it. 

With his boyfriend this close, it really is obvious how lucky Midori is. His eyes are luminous in the dark that surrounds them, cheeks rosy from the embarrassment he must’ve been feeling. His hair frames his face nicely, too, and Midori notes that Shinobu must have had a shower before he came here, with how glossy it is. 

Shinobu’s focus seemingly interrupted, Midori takes the chance to lean in and press their lips together. It’s feather light, and could barely be called a kiss, but it still makes his ears burn. It’s a comfort to know that Shinobu is equally embarrassed, his red face noticeable even in the dark once Midori backs away. 

His eyes dart down when Shinobu licks his lips, and his grip around Shinobu’s hand tightens minutely. He glances down to where Midori’s grip  _ must’ve _ been getting sweaty again, and oh that’s just  _ humiliating- _

Midori’s train of thoughts slows to a complete halt when Shinobu moves to kiss him again.

It’s clear he’s still flustered, grip equally as tight as Midori’s, but he doesn’t move away. Seeing that Shinobu is more focused on this than the movie, Midori brings his other hand up to cup Shinobu’s face, bringing him even closer.

The movie is long forgotten, after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little gift for a friend!! nothing too long >< and it hasn't been beta'd either, so i apologise for any mistakes!!
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
